


Picture Perfect

by Volupturex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Chastity Device, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Hypnotism, M/M, Slurs, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupturex/pseuds/Volupturex
Summary: A quick drabble involving hypnotism, exhibitionism, and strong language/feminization.





	Picture Perfect

Picture perfect. The lithe figure perched on the store counter was just...perfect. A few clicks of a shutter, and the polaroids printed. A thumbs up from the man behind the camera. “That’s it, honey, now….show off a little more. Let ‘em see how needy you are, right, sugar?”

The giggle was effervescent, as he slowly spread his stockinged legs; the pink knit spreading up to his thick thighs, his lace-gloved hands trailing up those thighs to tease at his crotch. Black painted nails clicked along the plastic cage; pink plastic keeping him locked up tight. “Ooh, right...you wanna see me all needy, right? Like a little...mmnh...a little caged bitch?” He giggled again, tossing the long purple hair from his face before grabbing a lipstick from the counter and idly reapplying it while he continued to stretch and show off his bareness; from the trim torso to his thick thighs; all utterly smooth-shaven. “I guess that’s what I am, but, like, when this is done I get to go shopping, right? Cause there’s this sale at Hot Topic and I wa--”

“Shut up, slut. You’re going shopping when I say you are, now finger your titties and make a kiss for the camera.” With a pout, he obeyed; those painted nails twitching, pinching at puffy pierced nipples as he pursed his lips and blew a kiss. Another few clicks. There were people beginning to gather; the glass walls of the store not exactly hiding Sydney from the rest of the mall. He didn’t seem to care--a pair of eyes on him only causing him to giggle and wave, spreading his legs and touching at his cage with a lustful look on his face. “Mmnh...awwww ...they’re leaving! Can’t I play with them? I wanna--” The camera man was approaching him, giving an eyeroll and a gentle smack on the rump. “No, silly. You’re here to look cute and slutty until you can pay us off. Unless a dumb bitch like you wants to go back to your old job? Can you even make change now?” He held out Sydney’s nametag; pointed to the cash register beside the reclining femboy. “Go ahead. See if you even remember how to open the register.”

He opened his mouth, looking pouty, but he poked at the register; frowning as the look of deep concentration entered...then left. He felt..familiar, like he had known how to, but even the symbols on the plastic tag his boss gave him looked confusing, making his head swirl. A bark of laughter from one of his boss’s assistants caught his attention and he looked up. “Fuck--does he even know how to read? God, you really hit the jackpot. What a damn bimbo!” The crew member crowed, leaving Sydney pink-cheeked and embarrassed. “I can read! Like--I just--I don’t want to right now.” Right? He could if he wanted to. He knew how to read. He was smart! He was…..

Click. Click. The cameraman was capturing it, the moment that that clerk turned sissy slut started drooling on the register-- ‘deep in thought’ and totally out of it while those painted nails fingered the caged clitty sported. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.


End file.
